The Lilo Advenures of Big Time Rush: The Movie
"Can you believe that we The Chan's invited us in Shakopee, Minnesota?" Betty Ann asked. "Yeah," Tucker said, "This Big Time Rush Reunion is going to be great." "What is this Big Time Rush anyway?" Pleakley asked, "Only one of the coolest boy bands ever." Lilo said, "Started out as 4 hockey players from Minnesota. Then Gustavo Rocque came to town looking for a new band. He was only impressed by Kendall, but he didn't want to do it unless his 3 best buds are there. There they became Big Time Rush." "I like their song, "Any Kind of Guy"" Sam said, "Cause I didn't care what my love would look like." "We know," Gary and Frank said as they stared at Sam. "Gross." Stitch said, As they landed in the woods near Minnesota, they got out and heard some music. "Do you hear that?" Twilight asked. "It's music," Pinkie shouted, "And it's coming from over there." It was The Chans, and the ones singing the song. They were accompanied by a blonde boy, a good looking boy with light brown hair, a Latino boy, and a boy with dark brown hair. "Someday, it'll come together Someday, we will work it out I know, we can turn I up all the way 'Cause this our someday Someday, is what we make it Someday, is right here and now Why wait, why wait, why wait 'Cause this is our someday" sang the boys. Twilight and Pinkie popped out. Chu Chu started to bark at them, "Talking ponies!" shouted the Latino boy. "Uh oh," Twilight said, "It's okay," Lilo said, "I read that Carlos believes that comic book heroes and unicorns are real." "Even at 18, he still has the brain of a small child," Logan recalled. "Another Crystal Gem has been activated!" Joy shouted, "Corndogs and Candy is a boredom exit, make sure you always wear a helmet." They decided to go into their tents and relax. Henry, Gary, Frank, and Stanley stayed in one, Suzie, Anne, Kiki, Betty Ann, and Sam stayed in one, James, Alan, Tom, Logan, and Flip stayed in one, and Tucker, Lilo, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, Chu Chu and Stitch stayed in one. Carlos was showing them reruns of Maho Mushi, when they saw a video called, "Shakopee police officer gone" which just came out 6 hours ago. "And in other news, Officer Erik Garcia of the Skakopee Police Department disappeared" said the reporter, "He was last seen at Slushy Burger investigating a cash register robbery" This devastated Carlos because Erik Garcia is his father. There they comforted her. Meanwhile, at the Garcia residence, Carlos' mom was chatting with Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro on the video chat, "Oh Syls," she said, "I can't believe my brother would vanish off like that. He was always doing dangerous things when we were kids, but I never thought he would run off that." "It'll be fine Vivian," Mrs. Garcia said Then Isabella came next to her mother, "Hi Aunt Sylvia" Isabella said, "Is Cousin Carlos going to do something ridiculous like he always does." "He's got his concert in 3 days," Mrs. Garcia said, "He won't get in any trouble." Then a Latino boy with glasses came up. "My friends Jake, Hayley, and I are gonna go out the night of Carlos' concert," Felix said, "Just don't disappear like your father did." Mrs. Garcia said, As he got to his room, he pressed watch, revealing to be wrist communicator. He told his partners, "Jake" who was a brunette and "Hayley" who was a beautiful blonde that his father has gone missing and they must investigate. Note: The first name of Carlos' father is the same name as his actor, Erik EstradaCategory:Musical Episodes Category:The Lilo Adventures series